Primary Persona - Catalin Mandreanu
Type: Primary persona Name: Catalin Mandreanu Background Date of Birth : 05/18/1972 Gender : Male Location : Botosani, Romania Work place : Media Total SRL, Manager School : Facultatea de Economie si Administrarea Afacerilor, Alexandu. Ioan Cuza University Iasi Technology Level: Basic knowledge of using PCs, document viewing and editing, using e-mail clients Main Points Some points extracted from detailed description, that are specific for this persona and the reason we chose it. For example (phrases are recommended not just simple list of points): He has basic knowledge about using Microsoft Word and Microsoft Excel products; Basic knowledge on using online e-mail clients like Yahoo Mail; Medium knowledge on using mobile devices; He is not at the office for most of the time and he needs easy access to documents; His main goal is to do his work as effectively and as fast as possible. Goals Goals are the reasons users perform tasks, not the tasks. Practical Goals: Be informed Have quick access to documents Be productive Personal Goals: Don't waste time Business Goals: Reduce transportation costs with moving to and from the office Frustrations and Pain Points Some of the difficulties the user has with the product. Having to filter through a large amount of irrelevant data to find what he needs; Having to rely on another person to send him the documents he needs when this operation could be included in the company's workflow; Detailed Description Catalin is the manager of Media Total and he conducts most of his activities on the field. He handles customers, contractors, suppliers and banks and these interactions require him to be constantly informed of the company's situation and have real time access to office documents. As a primary persona, Catalin requires a lightweight application which can provide him with access to company resources.Working on a dynamic schedule as he does is demanding. The amount of time he can spare is limited and making trips to the office only to get a document is unacceptable. The company wastes money for every trip and he wastes time that could otherwise be used for handling other issues He is looking for an application that will allow him to access documents in pdf, doc or xml format, uploaded by someone at the office and read them on his mobile device. Catalin needs to get his work done because other people depend on him and any delay in his job means potential loss of income for the company. Another important goal that Catalin has ties into the optimisation of his schedule. Any trip to the office wastes not only time, but money as well. The company could save money on a monthly basis if he could get his work done without having to constantly make trips to the office. He and his coworkers currently use e-mail clients to send and receive documents, but they tend to handle poorly on a mobile device. Moreover the added fact that the documents he need are sent as attachment is an added inconveninece. The amount of interaction he has to perform in order to view the documents exceeds his technical skills and his willingness to learn. What Catalin needs is a simple workspace that he can access, browse and use with as little interaction as possible